Coral
Appearance * Male Spacels have lower set eyes, stars on their paws in place for their paw pads, male Spacels also have a star in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, males chest are flat unless they are nursing offspring, if they are their chest puffs up only slightly to fill with milk. * Females have wider eyes that look more open, hearts on their paws in place for their paw pads, female Spacels also have a heart in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, female chest are like that of a female human's in which have boobs, this allowed them to carry milk for future offspring. (spacels only carry milk if they have nursing offspring) * Corals faces are that similar to a coral reef snake hence the name coral. * Body types for these spacels are more lean then to muscular in form to have easier time swimming under water and in tight underwater cave systems. Females can have small or large breast sizes, but when feeding the breast size will swell a pretty decent amount due to a large quantity of milk inside. * These spacels have gills and frills on their neck that allow them to breath underwater, these gills tightly close up when on land, while they can live on land perfectly find, these spacels prefer to be in hot waters and oceans. * These spacels are also know to have a mild venom that can leave others paralyzed, although they have adapted to be physically immune to this venom with in there own race is can work on Constrials and prey if need be, this only being a small amount of venom it won't take affect on a Conbrim or anything bigger than a Conbrim. * These Spacel tongues are usually long and prehensile, often can be pierced and or cropped to be split, this allows them to grab onto prey or trick fish into thinking it's an eel and then strike when the fish is distracted. * These spacel presumed to be the second race to emerge have always been more docile, keeping most of their primitive ways of being tribe owners and specking in the old spacel languages, while being that they still have quite a bit of technology. Sizes (Averages) * Coral Spacel: 3.50-4.50 feet tall w/o height of ears. 5.50-6.50 with ear height. * Coral Spacel: 80-100 lbs Other Size Info Animalia Height * Coral Spacel: 4-6 feet tall w/o height of ears. 6-8 with ear height. Power-morphed Animalia Height (Not Permanent) Smallest Power-morph * Coral Spacel: 9-11 feet tall w/o height of ears. 12-14 with ear height. Largest Power-morph * Coral Spacel: 11-44 feet tall w/o height of ears. 22-66 with ear height. Animalia Weight (Averages) * Coral Spacel: 200-400 lbs Power-morphed Animalia Weight (Not Permanent) (Averages) Largest Power-morph * Coral Spacel: 14,000-60,000 lbs Small Background History Coral spacels live deep underwater on hot water island planets, these spacels are amphibious and can both live on water or land but stay underwater due to it being more comfortable and full of fish and underwater plant to consume, these spacels breath perfectly underwater and out of water. Having large issues with not being able to find capable places for eggs or pregnancies going array a lot these spacels have less amounts to them but this doesn't stop them from trying, this now gets them to search for places for DESIGNATED nest areas that keeps eggs safe and young safe when not with their parents, these spacel have many midwives to keep care of pregnancy carriers and tend to young. Beliefs Population Populations of these spacels is lower than Constrial Spacels due to breeding issues and destruction of eggs populations. Populations Levels Main Solar System Populations (Est.) – 1,544,193 Coral Spacels Main Planet Populations (Est.) '''– 405,588 Coral Spacels '''Other Populations '(Est.) '– 982,582 Coral Spacels 'Overall Populations (Est.) '– 2,526,775 Coral Spacels Category:Spacel Category:Spacel Subrace Category:Coral